Stained purity
by Jigoku Shoujou
Summary: Memories of a love that could never be...or was it..?
1. Stained Purity

_That night, I went over..._

I remembered that night. I entered his room, my slender fingers closing over the handle, and pushing open the door. I expected a dark room, dark like his personality, but instead I was greeted with a clean white bed, a cosy fur rug on the floor, a complete bathroom, a few bookshelves with books so thick I could hardly get them off the shelves, a study table and a low table where I supposed he mended his weapons.

Oh, and there was a cupboard too.

I placed my bag on a corner of the room where I supposed he wouldn't realize, and proceeded to take a bath. Itachi's bathroom looked nice and clean, quite contrary of the behavior of a typical man.

Well, being with Sasuke for more than two years have surely taught me something...

Strawberry and vanilla, half-empty, side by side. I tiptoed to place my shampoo beside his. I liked it that way. Drops of lukewarm water enveloped my body. My heart hammered on in my chest. This was the first time I was going to see him after he had...

I wanted to look my best. I combed my hair as straight as it could go, and scanned my kosode constantly for wrinkles. When confidence blossomed over every pore of my body, I stepped out.

A pair of obsidian eyes, uncaring and stoic that contributed more to his unsurpassed beauty, my sea blue orbs looked back up as it looked down. "...Elisa-chan." he started. His voice was toxic. I wanted to shut my ears. A pink tinge crossed my nose, I bowed down so he wouldn't see it.

"G-Goumei, I came earlier than expected...I..I didn't touch anything...umm...i brought you a present..." I zipped open the front pocket and carefully took out a shiny blue rose, slightly paler at the edges, and presented it to him.

_That night, he took me..._

I don't really remember what happened, but I remembered Itachi throwing me on the bed and climbing over me. I felt weak. I would've struggled, but there was this strange throbbing on the back of my head, and I felt like jelly had replaced my limbs. He grabbed my hands none too gently, and before I knew it, a length of strong rope bound my wrists to the headboard, and it stung everytime I tried to move.

I didn't get why Itachi wanted to use such strong rope. Even if the rope was brittle like paper I wouldn't be much of a challenge.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

My eyes mistened with little beads of tears, strung together with bits of hope. I could see the rose on his table, across the film of moisture glazed over my eyes. I was scared. "..S-Stop..." I whispered. I heard him chuckle as he licked my earlobe. Oh, how I shivered at the satisfaction I felt from it. He knew all my weak spots.

He knew _me_.

A length of pale cloth littered the clean floor. My kosode. His beautiful hands trailed down my body, it touched every last patch of skin, placing emphasis on the spots where he knew would make me moan. The bastard liked it. There were hickeys lining down my neck, some were even bleeding. I cried out when he licked one that was bleeding a good lot.

What has happened to him? Why was he doing this to me?

My thoughts dissolved like salt in soup when he kissed me out of the blues. God, it felt darn good. In a haste, I found myself kissing back. _I felt disgusted. _He held my tongue for quite a while, then let go when he knew I was going to die from the lack of oxygen. _N-No more...please..._ he stopped. Then I realized I had thought out loud, because he drew his hand back and slapped me across the face.

I realized that I was crying too.

I shut up after that. I knew the consequence. As he sheathed himself in me, I let out a scream. But what followed were only small sobs and gasps, and, occasionally, a whimper. He was harsh, as he was on my first time, when he had taken me on the floor, a kunai holding my hands down. I could only cry.

Why was he doing this to me?

It was painful, I admitted. His _thing _didn't even feel like a _thing, _it felt like a huge rock thrusting up into me with full force. I buried my face in my aching arm, wishing atop all my previous wishes that he wouldn't see me cry. He did, but didn't really care.

A shiver erupted over my sweating body as I came silently, spilling over the sheets. "Elisa.." he whispered gently into my ear, "...I haven't come yet. Be a good girl and make me come." he didn't need an answer, for he thrusted into me once again, didn't even bothering to be gentle this time. My eyesight was blurry, and the coil tightening in my stomach was so intense I couldn't feel anything else. Oh, come on. Why wouldn't someone just walk in on us, and do something useful like_ saving me._

I cried a lot that night. I just didn't get Itachi. He _raped _me, and even when I found the courage to come look for him in the Akatsuki base, he raped me _again. _My heart broke silently. So this was what one-sided love felt like. It was just a dream that would remain in the corner of my mind, forever.

A heartbreak hurts more than a thousand knives piercing every fibre in your body.

_That night, he hugged me..._

I woke up in his arms. I felt like I was soaked in slime. But that didn't make much sense because Itachi had taken the initiative to clean me up and applied some medicine to my bruised wrists and any other visible sore part. This had nothing to do with love, because he just liked his properties to be clean. _I was his property. _His seductively warm breath fanned my top hairs.

I wanted to wriggle out, but my body heeded no commands. I was stuck in the bastard's embrace. And even then, my body betrayed me, because my arms just wrapped themselves around his torso. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

Hopefully, I would wake up tomorrow and find out all was a dream...


	2. Hidden Desires

_That evening, he brought me outside..._

I stood up and greeted him on shaking knees as he entered the room the next evening. I slept for the last half of the day, and had a full lunch. So I was all prepared to receive anything else that he would do to me.

He grabbed my wrist, and for an instant I screwed my eyes shut, preparing to be thrown on the nearest flat surface, but he instead took me outside, me stumbling clumsily behind on my weak legs. Our fingers weaved together sub-consciously, I blushed for that split second. Some wannabe rock that wasn't supposed to be there appeared in front of my foot with no innocent intention, and a sudden pain jabbed my toes as I tripped over it.

Crash.

I fell onto something that definitely wasn't grass. Something black. Shit. I sat up almost at once, my hands placed gently on Itachi's rock-hard chest. For a moment I was tempted to apply a little more pressure to see if the bastard had a heart beating underneath, but the Angel in me swept the thought aside while the Devil made a face.

Alright, back to the point.

"...G-Goumei...Goumeinasai! I...I was too careless..." the words flooded out as if I had held them back for a millennium. _Indeed, I had been careless. Been careless with my choice of a love. _I proceeded to stand up, but his fingers placed a firm grip on my hips. I gasped as his free hand reached towards me, my eyes going to automatic black-out mode by shutting almost immediately.

I opened my eyes after a while, since nothing out of the ordinary was happening. I looked down to spot his fingers playing a small amount of my side bangs, twirling them around his index finger as the side of the third slid across it like it was seated on a fairytale slide that twisted round and round.

For a second there, all seemed quiet. My mouth hung open effortlessly, blue eyes blinking a few times in confusion and a bit of shock. He continued to toy with my hair. "U-Umm..." I think that he must have snapped out of his current state, like someone whom just woke up from a dream, and released my hair, leaving the ends in a delicate corkscrew fashion.

He looked up at me with a questioning gaze, and in an instant my heart was cut off its supply of oxygen. I found myself staring into the endless depths of his pure black eyes, and maybe it was just an illusion, because I saw him smile.

Itachi...smiled.

It seemed as if he took my tranced state as an advantage, and with a good yank, tugged at my hair and crashed our lips together. His tongue skilfully slipped past my lips and pulled the shy appendage to join the waltz, guiding it as they swirled atop one another. He drank in my essence as if he had thirsted in a desert for months and I was the oasis.

The experienced tongue mapped out my cavern in a split second and at once, located all the weak spots, and began the torture. First, a light brush on the roof that made a shiver travel down my spine noticeably, then a simple glide across the tongue before prodding on the tissue at the back of my throat, that made me whimper and shake uncontrollably.

It all vanish as abruptly as it appeared. He pushed me away and glared upwards. I followed his gaze, and spotted the albino Jashinist perched on a branch above. "Learn to respect other's privacy, Hidan." he stated simply. The man rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to inform you that Leader-sama wants to see you later. Like I fucking care what you're doing to that bitch." And then he was gone.

I flushed redder than I already was. I knew what he was talking about. Itachi grabbed my wrist once again, and led me up to my feet. Away from the foul-mouthed Immortal. I knew, deep in the Devil's side of my mind that someday, somehow, someone would grab Hidan by his oily, gel-abused hair to the sink and brush his teeth with top-quality soap. Oh, yeah, that day would come.

_A/N : Thank you very much to those who have supported me, and please know that I read all your reviews, and am extremely happy when you put me in your fave authors list. I know this is a bit late, but it's up! And I hope you guys will like it, because it took a lot of effort and hair-tearing just to get to this. The new chapter will be coming up soon, so please be patient with me! (: _


End file.
